Madison
'''Madison '''is the secondary antagonist in the film Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. She is Heather Hills' best friend and is almost always seen with her. Plot In the film Dog Days, Madison is first seen driving a convertible with Heather to pick up Holly Hills after school. Heather tells Holly to get in the car, preventing Holly from signing Greg Heffley's yearbook. Rodrick Heffley tries to flirt with Heather, but his foot ends up getting run over by her. Madison and Heather later meets up with Holly while she is teaching Greg tennis at the Plainview country club. Heather tells her that they are going home, as there is a problem with her Sweet 16 birthday party, forcing Holly to leave Greg. Madison and Heather meets Holly again, after Holly finds out that Greg is not a member of the country club. While Greg tries to explain himself to Holly, Heather rudely interupts him and panickally tells her that the DJ for her Sweet 16 has cancelled, and that there will be no music for the party. Greg suggests she hires Loded Diper. Heather at first does not seem to want to do so, but Madison convinces her otherwise, telling her that she will be the first in her school to have a live band play at her party. Heather then reluctantly hires the band. At Heather's Sweet 16 party, Madison is with Heather when Heather slaps Rowley Jefferson's hand for taking a strawberry from the table. Heather reminds Greg and Rowley that they are roadies for Loded Diper, and like other employees, are not allowed to eat anything at the party. Holly comes up and defends the both of them, telling her that they are her friends. Heather gets upset at Holly, accusing her of being selfish, to which Madison agrees. Later into the party, Loded Diper performs a rock version of the song Baby, to which Rodrick is the singer. Rodrick performs the song horribly, angering Heather. When Rodrick accidentally knocks over her ice sculpture, Heather snaps and tries to hit Rodrick with a microphone stand. Rodrick dodges, and Heather hits the chocolate fountain instead, splattering her and Madison with chocolate. With the chocolate fountain destroyed, Madison lets Rowley dip his strawberry on her. Personality Like Heather, Madison is a stereotypical valley girl, and as such, is narcissistic, spoiled and selfish, as shown when she runs over Rodrick's foot when he tries to flirt with Heather. She is portrayed as the sidekick best friend of Heather, following her wherever she goes. She does whatever Heather tells her to do and often repeats what Heather is saying. However, she is shown to be less meaner than Heather, being open to Greg's suggestion of hiring Loded Diper, as well as letting Rowley dip chocolate on her. Trivia * Although Madison does not appear in any books, her animated version can be seen in the credits, when she is laying in the beach with Heather, as Greg tries to impress them by showing off his muscles. * She and Heather goes to Crossland High School as she says that Heather would be the first at their school to have a real band. * She might be a Country Club member. Gallery Chocolate sprayed.jpg|Madison and Heather covered in chocolate. Muscle.png|Greg showing off his muscles to Madison and Heather in the credits. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) (First appearance) *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary (Picture only) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days (Film) Category:Heather's friends Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Antagonists Category:Movie Only Characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Country Club Members Category:Characters with unknown last name Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Crossland High School Students